Kigorashii's and Sohma's One Shot HikariXKyo
by Alphonse's Neko Girl
Summary: Ok so basically my first One Shot ever! So yea it's a KyoXOC thing she's a very sweet girl like Tohru. I hope you like her Hikari Kigorashii is up first! I might make more One Shots revoilving around the Kigorashii family! Please Check if you like this!


I look into his maroon-ish red eyes my crystalline blue ones full of happiness and hope. As thoughts dance through my head, _'He likes me right? I think he does I'm not sure… I mean after what happened yesterday…'_

-Flashback-

_I felt arms around me and he pulled me close to his body._

"_You weren't lying then…" His voice said._

"_No Kyo-Kun I wasn't lying." I sated blushing._

_Kyo hugged me tighter, "Well this is a surprise I thought only the Sohmas' had the curse." He stated._

"_No the Kigorashii have it to… Due to one of the Sohma's marrying into the Kigorashii family years ago." I stated my gray hair falling forward as I buried my face into Kyo's school jacket. It was his first day here at our school. My eyes started to overflow with tears and I began to cry._

_I feel his hand rubbing the back of my head, "Light-Chan what's wrong?" He asked before we both heard footsteps. His body tensed, "It could be that Damn Yuki. Light-Chan you should go back to class I'll talk to you later." Kyo said letting go of me._

_I nod and run off to hide behind the other side of the building. Yuki walked around and something broke out Tohru came running out of nowhere and hugged Kyo to stop their fight. That's the thing I saw before heading back to class Kyo transformed into an orange cat._

-End Flashback-

Kyo's eyes soften as he looks into mine and I feel my cheeks heat up, _'Damn it… I'm blushing.' _I think.

"Light-Chan your very cute when you blush." Kyo says smiling at me.

"Thank you Kyo-Kun. You're very handsome when you smile.

I see his face turn a light shade of red, "I look stupid." He states turning his vision to the ground.

"I think you look good when you smile." I say smiling sweetly at him

Kyo looks up at me, "You look very cute when you smile." He says turning a darker shade of red.

My face heated up more, "Y-you really think so?" I ask.

"Yes I do." He replies.

I put my face in my hands, "You're the first on who's ever said that about me." I say as I take my face from my hands and look over to him.

"Well then I'd say their pretty stupid for never noticing or acknowledging how beautiful you are with your smile." Kyo stated looking into my eyes.

We were walking back to my house so I could show him where I live. Although I told him it'd be a bad idea he wouldn't listen, _'Okaasan's not going to be happy with me… For lots of reasons… One is because Kyo-Kun's a Sohma… Another is because I'm bringing a boy home… She's going to flip out at me…' _I think as I look ahead of me, "My house is just up ahead." I state pointing to a house not even five feet ahead of us.

"I looks normal. I don't see why you didn't want me to come." Kyo said smiling.

'_You'll find out soon enough…' _I think as we reach the door.

He puts his hand on my head a ruffles my hair, "Light-Chan don't worry about it."

"I only smile at him and open the door, "Okaasan I'm home! I brought a friend over." I call.

"Is it Tohru-Chan or one of the others Hikari?" My mother calls back.

"His name's Kyo, Okaasan!" I call to her. Immediately I hear a crash I suppose Kyo heard it to. I knew she had dropped a plate which alerted me that she had been washing the dishes, "Not good…" I whisper.

"Light-Chan?" Kyo questions me.

"Kyo-Kun maybe you should go bef…" I couldn't get out anymore before I was knocked into the wall. A knife was at my neck, "Okaasan what are you doing?" I asked my mother.

"I've told you about bringing boys home, _**especially**_Sohma boys!" She practically hissed at me.

"I never even told you if he _**was **_a Sohma or _**not**_!" I reply.

"You don't have to! I know the Sohma boys names." She scowled at me moving the knife dangerously close to a vital part of my neck.

I remain silent after that remark and look away.

"Nothing to say huh?!" She questioned, "You're a spoiled brat!" She yells.

"You never do anything but complain about me… You'd rather either have the Rat as a child or a normal child." I reply.

"I'd much rather have a normal child! My husband is left me because of you! You monster!" She screeches at me.

"He did not! I cried when he left! I was crying!" I said blinking back tears.

"Sohmas are not to step foot in this house! Do you understand me girl?!" She yelled.

I felt some of the teeth from the knife pushing into my neck, "I understand." I replied feeling something warm run down my neck, _'Blood…' _I thought before a felt the knife being pulled from my neck.

"You're not a very good mother to blame you daughter for everything." I hear a voice say.

I look over to see Kyo holding my mother's wrist.

"Don't blame her because she's different. It makes those in the Zodiac feel unloved. It makes us feel hated." He told my mother.

"She is hated here! I give her a place to live and for her to stay. She never says thank you though!" My mother screamed.

"I do!" I cried.

"Hikari get your things. You're coming with me." Kyo said turning to me.

I nod and run upstairs to get my things, _'This can't be happening… Can it? I'll get my things and hurry back to Kyo-Kun.' _I think before gathering my things and going back downstairs.

"Come on Light-Chan we're outta here." Kyo stated.

I walked out followed by Kyo after he let go of my mother's wrist, "Kyo-Kun do you think it's a smart idea for me to go with you?" I ask Kyo.

"Perhaps not but it's for the better. You can't go home to being abused all the time. Is that what you use to do?" He asked me.

"Yes." I reply looking down.

"Why did you?" He asks me.

"Because… I had nowhere else to turn. Haruka the Dog in our Zodiac I'm not sure where she lives. Even if I was I doubt she'd take me in… I know Naomi's family wouldn't. Naomi's our Rat she hates me. No one else wants to take in the Cat… I'm stuck at home… My Okaasan was bound to throw me out soon anyway." I said.

"Well then you could have come to me. I wouldn't have liked if one day you just stopped showing up for school." Kyo stated blushing.

"Y-you wouldn't?" I inquired.

"No I wouldn't… Light-Chan I like you, okay? I wasn't going to tell you because I was scared about what you would say." He replied.

"Kyo-Kun… I like you to. I'm glad you told me though. I was scared to tell you as well." I said.

"Anyway, Light-Chan… On to another subject. How long have you known Tohru?" Kyo asked me.

"I've known her since middle school. I met her on the first day and we became quick friends. Later I met Uo-Chan when Tohru was carrying a bunch of books and bumped into her. Bumped into Uo-Chan that is. We became friends. Then we all met Hana-Chan and we became her friends as well. Middle school was the first time I ever had friends. Tohru first showed me what it was like to have them. It was the first time I felt excepted. None of them know about my curse though." I explained, "I trust all of them dearly though. I'd love to tell them." I said.

"Tohru knows." Kyo stated.

"She does?" I questioned.

"Yes she found out because of me… She first found out a couple of days ago when I first came back from my four months of training in the mountains." Kyo told me.

"I see. So yesterday wasn't the first time?" I asked.

"Ah. So you did see that. I thought you did. Yesterday wasn't the first time you're right." He replied.

"So we're both in pretty much the same boat?" I asked.

"I suppose so. My father hates me like your mother does. Only my mother is dead." He replied bluntly.

"D… Dead?!" I screeched.

"Yes…" Kyo said looking off.

"Je suis très désolé." I told him

"Huh?" He asked.

"My random French for the day. I'm half French on my dad's side. I said "I'm very sorry." I relay am though." I stated.

"It's alright." He smiled.

I was at such a loss for words the rest of the way to his house we walked in silence.

"Shigure I'm home. Someone's here with me." Kyo said walking into the house and leaving his shoes behind.

"Oh really and who is our guest?" A black haired man asked poking his head out of another doorway. He looked me up and down, "Another girl Kyo? You weren't happy to find out about Tohru-Kun being here." The man stated.

"Zip it Shigure she has a horrible home." Kyo snapped.

"And what's her name?" The black haired man who I now knew as Shigure asked Kyo.

"Her name is Hikari Kigorashii." Kyo replied.

"Kyo you do know Kigorashii's aren't a loud on Sohma property correct?" Shigure asked.

"I don't give a damn about what Akito says about this!" Kyo replied.

I walked in and took off my shoes, "I'm sorry to both you Shigure-San I can leave if you'd like." I stated.

"No it's fine you can stay." Shigure smiled pulling his head back into the other room.

My gray Cat ears popped out as I heard footsteps. I hid behind Kyo and another person became visible. This face I knew short gray hair and gray eyes, "Ah, Yuki-Kun." I stated.

"Kigorashii-San what are you doing here?" Yuki asked me.

"Kyo-Kun brought me. After he saw what my Okaasan was doing to me." I stated.

"I see. Like what?" Yuki questioned.

"You Damn Rat don't go prying into what happened to her!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo-Kun it's fine." I smiled.

"Oh! Kyo-Kun your back." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over to the kitchen to see Tohru in the doorway.

"Tohru!" I said running from behind Kyo and over to Tohru.

"Kari-Chan, I thought you and Kyo-Kun were going to your house." Tohru stated.

"We did but you know my Okaasan and how she feels about boys." I laughed nervously, _'I can't tell Tohru what's been happening… Not right now I'll tell her soon though like later maybe…' _I thought.

"I'll set up another dinner plate then. Kari-Chan you'll stay for dinner. Shigure-San I'm not imposing if I ask can she stay the night am I?" Tohru asked Shigure.

"Of course not Tohru-Kun. Your friend can stay the night." Shigure smiled.

"Thank you Shigure-San." Tohru replied then looked at me, "I'll be back Kari-Chan. I'm going to finish dinner." She smiled and headed back into the kitchen.

I walked back to Kyo and we both went into the main room Yuki following us.

"So what exactly happened with you mother Kigorashii-San?" Yuki asked me.

"I'll tell you when Tohru comes out. It's fair she's known me the longest and hasn't even been told yet." I stated looking down.

The minute Tohru set down my plate then sat down herself I looked her in the eyes then looked down.

"Kigorashii-San what happened at your house?" Yuki asked me again.

"Stop prying you Damn Rat!" Kyo yelled.

"She told us she'd tell us when Honda-San came out." Yuki said.

"She did say that Kyo." Shigure stated.

"Fine." Kyo hissed.

"Well… What happens whenever I go home… My Okaasan abuses me… It's been going to for many years… There is a reason. Tohru you know about the Sohma curse as of now, correct?" I asked Tohru.

"Y-yes." Tohru stuttered.

"Well my family has the same curse as the Sohma. I'm the Cat just like Kyo-Kun." I replied.

"I-I see." She said.

"I'm not wanted at home or anywhere. What happened today though when my Okaasan heard Kyo-Kun's name… She ran out with a knife and put it to my neck. I have marks from in their covered right now but… She was mainly angry because Sohma and Kigorashii aren't supposed to interact unless they're from outside the Zodiac. They're not supposed to marry no matter what however; we're not a loud on property the other family owns." I stated looking down.

"Basically your not supposed to be here Kari-Chan?" Tohru asked.

"No, no I'm not." I replied.

Kyo looked at the others, "I saved her. She can't go home Shigure she needs a place to stay." He said looking at Shigure.

"She can't stay here forever Kyo. I'll allow her to stay for a while. She can't stay forever though." Shigure replied.

"Thank you Shigure." Kyo stated.

"Thank you Shigure-San." I said bowing, "I'll help out around the house or anything you need." I stated.

"Thank you for saying you'll help out while you're here Kari-Chan." Tohru smiled.

I only smiled back at her happily. Like we we're back in middle school and everything was fine.

That night I sat on the roof, _'Can't go home…' _I thought. My gray Cat ears popped out and twitched as I heard footsteps. A turned around and saw Kyo, "Kyo-Kun." I said looking down.

Kyo sat next to me, "Light-Chan I'll help you out no matter what I promise." He stated.

I looked over to him then he pulled me close, "Kyo-Kun…" I said as my face heated up.

"I love you Light-Chan. I feel like we have a connection and a bond beyond the Zodiac." He said bringing my chin up.

I looked into his eyes, "I love you to Kyo-Kun." I said.

His eyes softened and he pulled my lips to his and we kissed. Tears streamed down my face as he hugged me close to his body. I was crying out of joy not sorrow but joy. Something I hadn't cried for in a long time… A very long time.

* * *

Well this is sorta a preview for my _Fruits Basket_ story. I might do a bunch of one shots from each of the Kigorashii's point of veiw about the person the end up with. Sorry it takes so long to find out Hikari's name. She's a vary sweet girl. She's my charater and she has gray hair. She is a very intresting character she turns into a little gray cat. She's so cute. I just really hope you all like her. Anyway see ya next time!


End file.
